I Will Find a Way
by TwilightSycro
Summary: In their last moments together, Link makes a promise to Midna.


The Hero Chosen by the Gods made his way up the crumbling stone staircase that led to to the Mirror Chamber. Hyrule's Princess Zelda, along with the Twilight Princess Midna followed suit, remaining silent the whole way there. Admittedly, the silence was unnerving to the hero. He was used to talking to the Twilight Princess about something, and the fact that no words were exchanged between them just felt strange. Perhaps it was just because Princess Zelda was with.

Midna took her place before the Mirror of Twilight, preparing to go home. Link and Zelda stood beside the Mirror of Twilight. The Twilight Princess turned around to gaze upon her friends, not allowing emotion to overtake her. She knew what had to be done.

"It's been a long journey," she started, "but it's been fun. Even though we didn't get along at first, I eventually realized that… that you're the best friend I've ever had." Knowing the Twili was addressing her hero, the princess politely stepped back to give them some space.

Link took a step towards the Twilight Princess, gently taking her hand in his. He smiled at her in a way that she had never seen him smile at anyone else, and that alone made her realize she was about to break her hero's heart.

Midna stroked the back of Link's hand with her thumb, trying to distract herself from the emotion that threatened to show. She had to remain strong. She couldn't allow him to know what she was planning on doing. After a moment, the Twili knew what she had to do. She let go of Link's hand and turned towards the large slab of rock at the back of the chamber. She swallowed hard.

"I guess this is farewell, huh?" She couldn't get herself to turn around. She just couldn't do it. She didn't want to see the betrayal in his eyes. "Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But… Never forget that there's another world bound to this one."

An anxious feeling was starting to grow in the pit of Link's stomach. He was beginning to feel like he was missing something very important. He impulsively stepped forwards, placing a hand on his companion's shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Midna?" It was easy to detect the confusion in his voice, but she heard something else there as well. He sounded so incredibly hurt. "Is something wrong?"

She told herself over and over to keep her emotions in check, but that was becoming increasingly difficult. She knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. "Never forget about me, please…"

It was time to go, and Midna knew it.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin… One cannot exist without the other." Zelda was the one speaking now, sounding as if she was trying to stop Midna from doing something she would regret. "I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world… They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes… That is what I believe."

A few tears managed to escape as the Twilight Princess turned around and forced a smile. "Zelda… Your words are kind and your heart is true…" She turned to her hero. "And Link…"

Link stepped towards her and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Please don't cry… I'll still visit you in the Twilight Realm, I promise." That only made Midna feel worse. He still didn't get it. Of course he didn't.

"Please…" Midna started, "Please know that I'm only leaving because I have a duty, and that I would never trade our time together for anything… I just want you to remember that…"

She had to bite her lip to keep the sobs from escaping. What she really wanted was to tell him she loved him and that she would stay by his side, but she couldn't do that. She was needed elsewhere, and she couldn't allow Link to go with her. This was where he belonged.

"Thank you," she whispered, "both of you."

The Twilight Princess looked over at the Mirror of Twilight, staring silently at it for several seconds. She turned back and started walking towards the portal. The sound of the desert wind filled the silence as Link and Zelda watched her quietly.

"Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror is around, we could see each other again…" Her voice trailed off as she stepped onto the glowing dais, making a staircase appear. A shimmering golden tear slowly crawled down her face and floated to her palm. "Link… I…" She pushed out her arm, and the tear started floating towards the Mirror of Twilight. "See you later…" She ran to the top of the staircase as the magical tear hit the surface of the patterned glass, causing large cracks to spread across it.

Link and Zelda turned their heads when they heard the sound of the glass cracking. Link's eyes quickly darted back over to his companion. More tears slid down her face as a gentle light started taking her through the rapidly closing portal.

"Midna, no!" Without a second thought, Link had taken several steps towards her, but something grabbed his arm to hold him back. He desperately whipped around to see the blue eyes of the Hylian princess filled with tears. She shook her head softly at him.

"I am sorry," she whispered to him. Link turned back around to see that Midna was almost gone. In one final attempt, he jerked his arm out of her grasp, causing her to stumble forwards a little bit. By the time she recovered, the hero was already running up the staircase. He realized he was too late to go through the portal, but he stared into Midna's eyes and placed his hand on her cheek. A couple of tears escaped from his eyes when he knew this was his last moment with her.

"I don't care how long it takes me," he started, "but I promise I will find a way to see you again. Even if I have to find every tiny piece of the mirror and put it back together, I will find a way." Midna choked out a sob, and Link found himself falling. He crashed into the sand as the mirror finally shattered into thousands of pieces. The intricate designs on the black slab of rock disappeared, leaving the rock without purpose.

Tears fell onto the ground, sinking into the sand as Link's hands shook. He finally let out the sob he was holding in. He buried his face in his sleeve, wiping his eyes. After several minutes passed, he finally stood back up. Zelda wiped the remaining tears from her eyes as well. Link held his hand out to her.

"Let's get out of here, Princess." His voice was soft and filled with pain, betraying the strong image he was trying to convey. "I will bring you back to the castle."

Neither of them spoke as they rode Epona together through Hyrule Field. Both were grieving over the loss of their friend. Link's hands tightened around the reins as he lost himself in thought.

It could take him ten years, or it could take him his entire life to find his way back to her, but he would always find a way.


End file.
